Mephisto Pheles
Mephisto Pheles, whose real name is Samael, is an Exorcist and the second strongest of the Eight Demon Kings; he holds the title The King of Time. He uses the name Johann Faust V in public and is the Principal of True Cross Academy. Following the death of Shiro Fujimoto, Mephisto takes it upon himself to enroll Rin in True Cross Academy. Statistics *'Name': Mephisto Pheles, Samael (real name), The King of Time, Johann Faust V, Loki, Trickster, Raven *'Origin': Blue Exorcist *'Gender': Male *'Age': 1000+ *'Birthday': August 28th (anniversary) *'Classification': Demon King, Exorcist, Principal of True Cross Acadamy, Honorary Knight *'Height': 195 cm (6'5") *'Weight': 74 kg (163 lbs.) *'Skin Color': Pale *'Eye Color': Green *'Hair Color': Purple *'Main Attire': *'Alignment': Neutral *'Status': Active *'Class': Transcendent *'Main Skills': Time-Space Manipulation, Summoning, Telekinesis, Immortality, Regeneration, Shapeshifting *'Standard Equipment': His umbrella *'Weaknesses': Can be quite arrogant or sarcastic due to his position and power, Can be easily offended, flamboyant, and eccentric unless seriously accused or antagonized, Cannot interfere in Assiah without a human vessel, According to him, stopping time repeatedly can destabilize the world and cause it to turn into a depiction of hell. Using Er Stopfen puts a considerable amount of strain on Mephisto. His human host is slowly breaking down due to Mephisto's possession, and he will eventually need to find another one. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Er Stopfen *'Voice Actor': Sam Riegel Power Stats *'Attack Potency': At least Town level. Unknown, possibly Large Country level by stopping time repeatedly *'Speed': At least Supersonic *'Lifting Strength': Unknown *'Striking Strength': At least Class TJ *'Durability': Town level *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Standard Melee Range normally, a few Meters to Tens of Meters depending on the attack *'Intelligence': Supergenius *'Fighting Ability': Experienced Appearance Mephisto has dark purple hair and forest green eyes. He is also very tall, having a height of 195 cm (6'5"). He is usually seen in an elegant white outfit that consists of a white top hat with pink and purple around the base, purple gloves, a tie that is pink with white dots, a white suit-shirt and undershirt, jester-style pants, and pointed shoes. His appearance prompts Rin to refer to him as The Clown. As the series progresses, he stops wearing the jester pants and pointed shoes, instead wearing white dress pants and black shoes. In addition, he can transform into a small white dog when he counts down up to three in German. In this form he is a small, fluffy, Scottish terrier-looking dog with a large pink ribbon around his neck with a silver trinket attached to it, the trinket being the symbol of an Exorcist. Personality Shrouded in mystery, one quickly learns of Mephisto's innate ability to act as if he knows more than what he is letting on. Careful and meticulous, he is like a chess player, always ahead of the game. He enjoys chaos, as he stated to himself that he was a hell-raiser, and Assiah to be his playground. He frequently observes the growing conflict around Rin and his friends with delight, though he does not wish to see any of his students get killed. He apparently 'loves' humans. When Mephisto first meets Amaimon in the series, it is implied he is conspiring with Satan and is most likely training Rin on his orders. He likes to make gambles with whoever possible, including Fujimoto, Rin, and the True Cross Order. He is prone to eccentric moments nestled in between serious moments, making light of a heavy mood and is portrayed as a man with more money than sense, but is very cheap when it comes to spending on others. Like his brother, he loves to eat sweets and he is deeply interested in the Japanese pop culture, proudly stating that he is an otaku (that is, loves computers, anime/manga, and/or pop culture to the point that it negatively effects his social life). History Powers and Abilities Main Powers and Weapons Time-Space Manipulation: As the King of Time, Mephisto has dominion over time and space, manipulating it in various ways. He is able to transfer his and others' consciousness into other dimensions, such as Gehenna. Also, he has shown to be able to stop time for an unknown period of time allowing him to snatch Rin's sword. *'Er Stopfen': A barrier that stops time from passing within it, it lasts about four to five months. Summoning: Mephisto is able to summon a variety of objects by counting up to 3 in German. *'Kuchens Kuckucksuhr' (German: "Cake Cuckoo Clock"): A giant candy clock, it has a large cuckoo which springs out and grabs the target. It is first used to capture Amaimon. *'Das Stärkste Gefängnis' (German: "The Strongest Prison"): A prison touted as the "strongest defense," it has the ability to halt the movements of those who approach it with hostile intent. It cannot be opened from the inside without the key but can be easily opened from the outside. It is first used to imprison Rin. Combat Prowess Physical Abilities Intelligence Other Skills Relationships * Battles * Quotes * Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Demon Category:Exorcist Category:Demon King Category:Gehenna Resident Category:True Cross Academy Members Category:Blue Exorcist Characters